


误会了不是

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

内容在下页  
找→  
请点击 Next Chapter→


	2. Chapter 2

郭麒麟×靳鹤岚 AU

靳鹤岚跌跌撞撞走进卫生间，抖着手锁上了门，几乎是瞬间就跌坐在马桶上。身下滑腻的凉意提醒他，作为一个omega，他又一次迎来了尚不稳定的发情期。

接电话…快接电话……手机里漫长的嘟音似乎永无止境，靳鹤岚捏紧了手机，心中暗自咒骂着不靠谱的朱鹤松，全然没想到现在是上课时间，朱鹤松的手机只会是静音或是关机。

室内橙花香弥散，刚分化不久的高中生信息素倒也稀薄，闻起来清清凉凉的生涩。靳鹤岚拼命咬着校服领子不让自己发出声音，抖索着手脚扒下了自己的裤子，以防那几块布料进一步被打湿。从身体深处传来的空虚感让他让他发热又发冷，身体表面的任何触感都仿佛要穿透皮肤反映在omega的腔道里。靳鹤岚几次伸手想要去触碰一下那空虚得不住蠕动收缩的地方，却因为羞耻而在自己的腿边徘徊不定。热流渗出顺着腿根地沾在他下半身，让靳鹤岚有种失禁的幻觉。

突然的敲门声惊得靳鹤岚浑身一颤，手忙脚乱地拉起衣服试图穿上，几乎无暇分辨来人是谁。好在门外的人有着得体的礼仪，低声报上了自己的名字：“我是郭麒麟。”

“班长……”靳鹤岚忽然松了口气，一手拉着自己的裤子一手握住了门把手，“班长你带抑制剂了吗？我……”

“我知道。”门外的人语气温和，“你给我开下门。”

门开的瞬间郭麒麟合身挤入了狭小的厕所隔间，温和发甜的牛奶味让少年毫无攻击性。靳鹤岚尴尬地试图把自己的裤子提好：“我……那个日期不准，突然就……班长？”

郭麒麟抓住了靳鹤岚提裤子的手，微微挑眉凑近：“提什么裤子，你看你都湿成这样了……”

品学兼优的班长如此直白地说出近乎下流的话，靳鹤岚一下子愣住不知该作何反应，下一瞬间郭麒麟迎面坐在了他腿上，把靳鹤岚双腿大开地压制在了马桶上。

郭麒麟比他矮，坐在靳鹤岚腿上两人也只是堪堪对视。郭麒麟看着他安抚地笑，笑意里还有一点天真无邪的好奇：“岚岚真好闻。”

靳鹤岚两只手都不知道该放在哪里好，抓着郭麒麟的胳膊：“班长！郭麒麟……你……”

郭麒麟两条腿夹着靳鹤岚的腰，下巴一收，毫无威慑地抬眼看了他一眼：“别乱动。给你上药。”

郭麒麟甜牛奶一样的味道缠绕在身周，却没有半点安抚的作用。靳鹤岚在看到郭麒麟拿出置入式栓剂的时候几乎崩溃：“它怎么这么大啊……”

郭麒麟被他的反应逗笑了，拿软软的脸去蹭靳鹤岚的眉骨：“不这么大，塞得住你浪的滴水的小嘴儿吗？”

一脸温良得体笑容的人带着一点使坏的调皮说出这样直白的下流话，靳鹤岚一瞬间脸涨得通红：“班长！”

“听话。”郭麒麟并无多少耐心，伸手下去摸那蠕动的小嘴儿，“我给你弄。”

被柔软纤细的手指进入身体的瞬间，靳鹤岚忍不住发出了低低的呻吟。从未被造访过的地方湿滑软烂却格外敏感，指节上下滑动刮到内壁的感觉让人浑身发麻。

“你这是要把狼招来你这是。”郭麒麟带着笑意的声音从耳边传来，“全班，全走廊，全学校的人都得排着队过来看你，看看谁能发出这动静来。”

靳鹤岚臊得厉害，一句话说不出，咬住郭麒麟肩头衣服埋下了脸，后颈腺体的橙花味道渐渐馥郁起来。

郭麒麟草草地搅动了几下，正打算撤出手来，指腹碰到了一个微硬的地方，靳鹤岚猛地咬着他的衣服发出了一声低泣。郭麒麟愣了愣，忍不住笑了，指腹按住那一点揉了揉，果然又看到身下人一抖。

“岚岚爽了？”郭麒麟的声音里带了点恶作剧意味，像是孩子找到了满意的玩具，“还要不要？”

靳鹤岚脸埋在郭麒麟肩头没说话，后穴倒是诚实地紧缩了一下夹住了郭麒麟的手指。

“诶呀你看我这命，给人送药还得提供特殊服务。”话虽这么说，郭麒麟脸上却丝毫没有不满的神色。他掐住了靳鹤岚的腰：“请好吧您内。”

下课铃响了好一会儿，有人陆陆续续地走进了厕所。

“厕所里点香了？”

“学校哪儿有那个钱啊，谁发情了卖骚来的吧。”

刚刚经历分化的高中生还没学会坦然地面对第二性别带来的变化，只能用鄙夷的态度来掩饰自己的好奇。

上课铃响，最里面的厕所隔间终于打开了。靳鹤岚满面潮红地扶着门走了出来，两条腿不自然地微微分开。郭麒麟走在他身后，没有扶他，只是状似随意地叮嘱了一句“别让人看出来”。

靳鹤岚站在门口等郭麒麟洗手，两条腿夹了又夹，还是忍不住问了一句：“那个……班长，你平时都用……这么大的啊？”

郭麒麟侧过脸瞧着他，一抬眉：“我不用啊。”

“……”

郭麒麟像想到什么有趣的事情一样笑出了声：“我用这玩意干嘛，我又不是Omega。”


End file.
